


Archetype Versus Prototype

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mention of Jamus X3, mention of Lilted too, their ages are ambiguous but older teens i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Teddy didn't mean to unnerve Scorpius when he made a connection about Scorpius and Lysander...





	Archetype Versus Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Scorpius Malfoy and Lysander Scamander were unlike anything their generation had ever seen. There was the calm and cool, the balanced and fresh, the lively and bright, the unbalanced and out-there. They were so much rolled into one and those around them couldn't help not only accept it but _like_ it.

As a couple, they were interesting to watch, and more so to tease. Lorcan, Lysander's brother, got a kick out of saying things that could often be misinterpreted, whilst Scorpius usually looked on with a bemused smirk on his face. This wasn't to say that Scorpius got away without any teasing; their friends, twins Freddie and Roxanne, did their best to poke fun at Scorpius having a soft spot for the younger, softer personality of Lysander.

It was all fun and games until their older friend, Teddy, brought up something of interest.

"You two work well together," Teddy told his cousin one summer afternoon. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, to which Teddy laughed and added, "No, I'm not teasing you like the others. I mean it."

"How would you know?" Scorpius asked, watching his boyfriend try to take back a book from his twin in the yard. " _You've_ got a girlfriend in Lily."

"Hey, just because I prefer witches to wizards doesn't mean I can't see love when it's right there in front of me."

"…do shut up. You're being awfully mawkish."

"You sound like such a Malfoy."

"It's because I _am_ one, Lupin."

Teddy paused. "I…almost didn't exist because of love, Scor."

Scorpius looked at him now. "What the hell does that mean?"

Teddy sighed, his turquoise hair darkening to muddy purple. "I mean…there was a Scorpius and a Lysander before there was a _Scorpius and Lysander_." He beckoned his cousin closer. "My dad had a love before my mum."

"Well, yeah, that can happen…"

"My dad loved _Harry's_ dad before Mum even entered into his thoughts."

Scorpius froze. Did he really want to hear this? Well, there was the obvious point of it being a juicy little back story…but something told Scorpius he didn't want Teddy to continue. Against his conscience's wishes, Scorpius said, "Go on."

Teddy started a tale that had Scorpius a bit on edge. Apparently, Remus John Lupin had kept little journals and letters about his like, affection, and eventual love for James Potter. Sure, James and Lily Evans had happened—how else would Harry Potter have come about?—but it had been an accident, a mistake made when James and Remus had been arguing. That argument was the one they wouldn't ever be allowed to repair, as not long after Harry's first birthday…the Dark Lord arrived, and everything had changed from there.

Yet, as Scorpius listened to Teddy describe what he'd read in his father's things, Scorpius wondered. Was Lysander the current Remus? Was he, Scorpius, the current James? Lysander was smart, thoughtful, easily hurt, emotional, sweet, and the one who could regain control of situations among their friends. Scorpius… Scorpius was clever, brash, observant, mindful of his loved ones, vibrant, and the one who helped to keep their group of friends together.

But… Those were the things that Remus and James were. Scorpius was _sure_ of it. Judging by what Teddy had said…

Dear Salazar, were they just the James and Remus of this generation?

Teddy stopped and frowned. "Whoa, hey, Scor, where'd your mind go? I'm just saying you're similar. You're _not_ Dad and James Potter. You and Sander won't have any bad endings. Neither of you would let it happen. We, around you, wouldn't let it happen."

Scorpius nodded his thanks and got up from the patio. He marched into the yard and gestured for Lysander to follow him. Lysander motioned rudely to Lorcan for withholding his tome and then walked after his boyfriend. Around the corner of the Scamander house, Lysander stopped him. "Scor, what's up?" he asked, a sweet, irresistible smile on his face, his cheeks red from the overexertion.

Scorpius stared into Lysander's cloud blue eyes and then grabbed the other blond's arms, kissing him passionately, fiercely. When he broke their lips, he leaned his head on Lysander's shoulder, and his shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

"Scorpius?" the Ravenclaw asked, utterly confused.

The Malfoy heir closed his eyes and relaxed in the Scamander's embrace. No, they weren't Remus and James. They were original in their own way… Lysander wasn't the Remus to Scorpius' James.

Lysander was just Scorpius'.

**Author's Note:**

> X3 A little angsty, a little foreboding… Thanks to Morghen for saying something to put this idea in my head! ;D I didn't even realize until right before I wrote this that yeah, Scorander is similar to Jamus. But I loved Scorander before Jamus, so hmmm. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: D'aww. Cuties. Tho Scorrose is my Scorpius OTP, I've such a soft spot for Scorander, it almost hurts. ;w; Feel free to hit me up, tho, if you'd like some more! -w- Funny thing, tho—normally I write Sander as a badger but here he's an eagle? Ah, well.


End file.
